Twilight Mystery
by Justread123
Summary: Edward and Bella meet and fall in love and Bella has to work out what's so different about the Cullen's if she is going to stay with them before they leave. Will she be able to work it out? This is my first story so I hope you like it. I'm not Stephine Meyer either and don't own any of the characters.
1. Intro to the story

I am not Stephine Meyer and do not own any of the characters. :)

Bella POV

I sighed briefly whilst staring at my reflection in the mirror. School would start in a few weeks again and would be as dull as ever but for now, I had a problem-my hair. I had woken up only an hour ago and dawdled, taken a long hot shower and changed into my work clothes. They were fairly plain; a black skater dress that barely reached my knees with a deep blue apron tie around my waist. The straps clipped on at the sides of my dress just under my shoulders. The neckline was a v-shape that plunged only a little and all in all, I looked awful. The clothes did no favours to my body.

Alice on the other hand, looked simply amazing as per usual. The dress showed off her skinny waist and the blue contrasted nicely with her coal black eyes and perfectly but oddly pale skin….well, she'd be here in a few minutes now anyway. I waited for a while before. I heard a light tap on my door before I saw the little sprite myself (Emmets nickname for her which I thought suited her well). She hadn't bothered waiting for my reply and had bounced right in front of my desk. Alice smiled happily at me then frowned at my hair after with a look of disapproval but expectance.

"Need a little help Bella?" She asked perfectly innocently but I could see the excitement in her eyes.

"Alice", I groaned, "I'm sure I can just tie it up into a messy bun and be done with it" As soon as I looked at her, I regretted the words that had spilled out of my mouth. This was Alice, Alice who always dressed not only her but me for any occasion, and Alice, who hated my lack of fashion sense.

"Bellaaaaa" she smiled, "you can't go to work like that. At least accept my help graciously"

"Alice", I sighed needing to be firm, "I do not care what people are going to think of me. I am dressed for work so let's go" I finished brightly with hope she'd let me off this time and started to stand but Alice being Alice reached over placing both her cool hands on my shoulders.

With some amazing force for her small self, she pushed me back into the chair. "Bella" I heard her musical voice tinkle," I have a feeling that today you will not want messy hair" She was finding something amusing but when I asked, she did not care to elaborate so I kept quiet.

She had a focused expression on her face like she normally did when she was doing something with my hair. She moved from spray, to straighteners to curlers before clipping the sides back. When she turned me to look at the mirror, a small gasp escaped my lips.

My brown hair was straight at the top but nearing the bottom it fell into loose curls. She had applied a very light amount of makeup to my face and had given me black eyeliner before adding mascara to long lashes. When I turned to look back at her, she was very smug and was muttering something like, "this is perfect" but it was too fast and low for me to be sure.

"Alice", I started nervously, she never went this far, "why?"

She chucked, "well, let's just say I had a vision in mind"

It sounded like there was a double meaning and I often wondered about Alice. Sometimes she'd say things like, "Oh, lets go to Seattle on Thursday, the weather will be lovely" or she would call before I left for school saying "wear a coat to school, it's gonna rain" and she was always right. No one ever betted against Alice in school and her odd family had always warned me against it if I ever visited. I let it pass.

"Bella? Bella!" I laughed too quietly for her to hear but somehow she did anyway. I blushed, maybe it wasn't as wuite as I thought. "Don't laugh at me! You daydreaming will make us late for work and I haven't been late once and neither will I be."

Stunned, I apologised and she grabbed my arm, dragging me down the steps. Why she was hurrying which beat me. She was muttering something about another family member but I had met them all.

There was Carlisle, the best doctor in town who looked like a model and had a charming voice. Many nurses wanted him but he was taken by a women I considered my second mother Esme. She had soft eyes, pink lips and beautiful hair which went just past her shoulders. They were a very happy couple as well as Alice's parents who had adopted her and her sister Rosalie who looked nothing but everything like Alice at the same time. Rosalie was stunning in every way and was your typical model of perfection with long golden hair and big sharp blue eyes. She made every girl in forks high school look like trash but she was nice to me anyway. Rosalie was dating Emmet, a large muscular guy who reminded me of a cuddly bear and he was like a brother to me even though he's an idiot. Alice was dating Jasper, a good-looking man who, from what Alice told me came from the South. She didn't elaborate on his history to much and when I had asked once, she had frozen for only a second but enough for me to worry. So, despite her telling me about the rest of him, often in too much detail, I kept my distance from him as he did to me. If we ever spoke, it was either to do with Alice or literature, our only common ground from what I had figured so far yet I always felt comfortable in his presence.

"Alice, I know your family, I've met them all" I spoke slowly, annunciating each word to try and calm her down but no.

She threw open the door and I cringed ever so slightly as I watched the hinges shake. Then she jumped up and down and guided me, now walking even faster whilst bouncing somehow, to her yellow Porsche. Why she even had this job, I do not know. Her whole family were rich but when I told her I was getting a job here, she applied immediately with me.

"Come on, Seatbelt up! Let's go" she was practically shouting for me to hurry up even though we were already out of my drive and halfway down the road.

I was going to try one more time. "Ali, will you please tell me why I have to look decent and we have to drive at 150mph?" I wasn't exaggerating and her driving did scare the life out of me most times.

I was fixing my eyes on the road ahead, but out of my peripheral vision, I saw her grin widen, flashing her perfectly aligned teeth. "Nope" she exclaimed popping the "p". I pouted facing her way and she just started laughing. I growled at her and faced the road once more. Growling was something her family did constantly but don't ask me why and pouting was just Alice yet I had picked up on both habits.

She pulled up by the kitchen doors of "Pancakes, Puddings and Pies" and parked neatly in front of a pine tree. I undid my seatbelt and was about to open the door when Alice was already there. I didn't even see her get out of her side. "C'mon" she moaned before laughing hysterically. Alice, my best friend was someone who I would never understand and that was a bet I felt willing to make.


	2. New family member

BPOV

Work was normal so far. It was 10:00 am and I was feeling brighter. I finished rinsing the last of the maple syrup off the plates and stacked them. Then I started chopping strawberries for my next customers. I hadn't seen them yet but Mike, a guy from school who also worked here and took orders told me they were gorgeous.

I sighed, why did it matter if they were pretty? Everyone in this town was just so vain. A quick look at Alice scowling reminded me maybe not quite everyone. There, strawberries done and no accidents. If I'm honest, that was one reason that I was glad Alice was hear. She always managed to catch me before I fell, or the plates before they smashed. She would take knives out if my hand while saying something in ominous voice about me about to cut myself.

I laid out a thin pancake on the plate and smothered it in chocolate. I then swirled white chocolate into it and scattered the strawberries on top. A few pistachio nuts were dropped on from a height and I put two glasses of lemonade on the tray beside it. It felt like spring today so I had put a lime on the side of the glass and smiled.

I heard someone laughing and turned around to find that Mike had been watching me this entire time. I flushed some shade of red; I didn't want to know and turned around. "Creep" I muttered under my breath. Who watched other people do their frickin job? Well this was Mike and I was in Forks. Alice came bouncing back in through the doors and told me to take the goods to table 7. She also told me to breathe and not to trip on my way. As if I needed a reminder.

I picked up the tray and backed out of the doors before turning. I glanced around to see who had arrived. In the corner was Jessica and Lauren. Both wearing short skirts barely covering what needed to be and boxy vest tops. Jesses was yellow and made me want to puke whilst Lauren's was purple and the colour showed off her skin. What the hell! Since when did I care about clothes! "Alice", I thought. I chuckled slightly but my body was shaking and I needed to get a grip. I refocused and saw they were both leaning in at their table looking jealously at the table across the room.

My eyes automatically followed their gaze and I saw Rosalie but I thought we'd already established she was beautiful. That was when I saw him.

He had bronze hair which stuck up in places and had natural highlights running through it. His eyes were a light topaz colour and his skin complexion was flawless like the rest of him. He was wearing a plain white t-shirt which clung to a few muscles on his chest and he looked like a Greek God.

I then saw their table number-7. Great, I thought, this is the new "guy" Mike was going on about. I took a deep breath and headed their way watching where I was going with a caution. I was not going to trip, not going to trip, not going to "Hey!" Rosalie said seeing me coming. I smiled politely back, a little nervous to say much else. "Your hair looks amazing today Bella" I felt myself blushing again-stupid genes.

"Thanks Rose, you look great too" I finally replied but I wasn't kidding, she did. "Anyway, here's your order". I placed it on the table and gave them both their drinks. I felt the man on my left stare at me whilst I placed his drink in front of him. He probably saw me staring at him earlier. Shit, what if he did?

Now I could feel myself getting warmer and going redder. I reluctantly tore my eyes away from his impenetrable stare to put Rosalie's drink down. She had a smug look on her face. She glanced down at her food and wrinkled her nose while narrowing her eyes. It didn't look like she wanted this pancake. Her face told me it look absolutely gross to her.

"Erm, Rose?" I questioned nervously since there was an awkward atmosphere. She looked at me and smiled sweetly so I continued "Is this what you ordered? If it's not it's no problem but if you don't like it, I can easily get you something else. It's just your looking at it like it's dirt or something." I felt myself begin to ramble and she laughed. If I ever laugh, I sound like a pig but she never fails to sound angelic.

"No sweety, it's fine" She began laughing again and I turned back to Edward who had glanced at her and was smirking. He was so stunning, I swear I forgot to breathe for a second but then too soon, he turned back to me and I swear if he could blush he would have. "Bella, this is Edward, my brother"

He nodded as if to confirm this without looking away from me. I look at my feel hiding my face from him with my hair and then gave Rosalie a quizzical look. Then it clicked, new family member! That's what Alice had meant. Well why couldn't she have just said, you need to look good today as you will be meeting the most perfect man at work today, another member joining our family. Wait, perfect? He hadn't even said a word to me.

True Rosalie fashion, I flicked my hair back so I could see him again. If I was looking at her right now, I'm sure she would have been proud but honestly, I just needed my hair out the way so I could see him. Urgh, Bella, stop analysing everything.

"It's nice to meet you Bella" He said sincerely though his eyes were glinting. I couldn't understand it but I felt drawn to him and he had only spoken 5 words to me.

"And you, I hope you're feeling settled here and the move wasn't too tiring" was all I heard myself say.

"Move?" He asked. Oh, those eyes, I was getting lost in them. I leaned in further nodding.

"Alice had said this morning that she was excited because of a new family member." Again, it just seem to come out. Why I kept blurting stuff out I had no idea.

He looked panicked for a moment though, like I had said something shocking. "Oh, well thanks you" he started but was stumbling for words. This was odd but then he got there "but I have been here for a while. I just don't attend Forks high school as Esme wanted to try and home school me this year and I had agreed"

Now it was my turn to be shocked. He wasn't a new family member, but I had never seen him before? And great, I'd even said I hope the move was okay. I had a million more questions in my head but needed to talk with Alice. Why had she said that?

He was giving me an odd look and I realised it was probably because I had lost myself in thought. That happened quite a lot if I'm honest. So instead, I nodded at him before smiling at them both and trying to turn elegantly to walk out the door.

Of course that didn't happen. I got my left foot caught on my right and I was lucky I wasn't carrying anything. I squeezed my eye shut knowing I'd be on the floor in just a few moment and braced myself for the impact. But then, I felt something hard and strong around my waste and was spun to be facing the other way.

An angel chuckled gently and spoke kindly "Open your eyes Bella" and so I did. I found myself in Edwards arm gazing up at him. I had one hand on his shoulder whilst he was somehow also holding my other one. My heart sped up and I felt flustered. He was so perfect and was smiling at me, dazzling me. We must have only been like this for a few second but it felt longer and I wanted it to last longer to. We were both in each other worlds until Rosalie coughed bringing us back to reality. I tried to move out of Edwards arms but couldn't, he was too strong. Sensing my struggle though, he let me up and I gasped again when I felt just how cold he was. "Are you okay?" he asked concerned.

"That's a good question" I muttered quietly but much to my embarrassment he had heard and I could feel him shaking from laughter even though no sound had left his lips. "I'm fine" I corrected my statement quickly and this time turned without falling to go and find Alice. She better have some good answers.


	3. The forfeit

**This chapter explains the last a bit more and I really hope you like it. It's a long one so stick with it and give it a review at the end. Thank you, enjoy! :)**

* * *

EPOV

Alice had been right, unsurprisingly as that little pixie had checked for me that I was going to win. It was only the other day that Emmet had somehow got me and Rosalie into this bet. Whoever could eat the most human food in a minute wouldn't have to forfeit.

My forfeit from Rosalie was no music for 3 months. That would be impossible to do so I told Rosalie that she and Em couldn't have sex for 4 months. Rosalie retaliated quickly before jumping on Emmet and before they started anything I took it back.

She smugly thought "_I knew that would work, haha, Edward, good luck with coming up with something different now. He's gonna have to eat like…"_ and so her thoughts continued but it gave me an idea. What is she had to eat human food for the next month but in public. She'd hate that!

Alice squealed in the other room presumably having a vision. I looked into her mind after a moment only to hear,_ "Make her do it and at Pancakes, Puddings and pies so I can watch to! Please lol" _and so the dare happened. If Rosalie lost as Alice and I already knew, she was going to eat at Alice's working place every day for a month. Alice had left the house seeing that her best friend Bella I'd never actually met, was in need of an assistant shortly after that.

Rosalie had pulled a face at me before whining to Emmet to distract me if she was losing. However, I being a mind reader already knew his trick and I was ready to jump out the way as soon as he went for me.

A voice boomed unnecessarily "Ready, set, go!" and Emmet dropped the flag. Another unnecessary item but he had quite a few of these. Oh crap, she's started. Emmet laughed, probably at me but I was too consumed in trying to swallow a handful of grapes before chucking cake into my mouth. Yes! I'd caught up with Rosalie.

Now I was onto the baguette and Rosalie hadn't even finished the cake. She was scowling whilst trying to distract me with her thoughts of her and Emmet. I didn't want to see them so focused even harder on finishing my baguette. Only one more bite to go-it was absolutely vile.

"Come on Rosie babe, you can do this" Emmet was saying but he knew I would win and sure enough I did. Rose growled showing me her teeth covered in chocolate and I cringed back. Emmet suddenly shouted "surprise" or thought it, I couldn't tell but was coming at me.

He leapt from the floor and in a millisecond I had moved to my piano and started playing-mainly to piss Rosalie off further as it was hilarious to watch Emmet calm her down. Emmet then crashed into one of Esme's vases and I could hear him thinking "_shit, shit shit, Emse's gonna kill me._" She was though, she loved all of her ornaments so I decided to help Emmet to relax.

"Emmet!" I shouted and he looked at me quizzically not realising Esme was already in hearing distance "Esme loved that vase and you smashed it just to show me you could jump. She's gonna kill you" Honestly, the look on his face was priceless but I did feel a little guilty.

A few seconds of silence later and Esme had graced us with her presence and me with her thoughts. "_I love my son and that vase but honestly, he's got to stop breaking stuff sooner or later. Maybe I should try tough love on him just this once. Oh, but look at his face, he scared shitless already" _"Emmet honey", Esme began in her motherly voice and I chuckled leaving the room to give them some privacy, Lord knows I didn't want to be in there if she let out her wrath. But now what should I do?

Rosalie then came to mind so I put on an innocent face and went over to her. "Rosalie?" I questioned sweetly knowing she could see right through my façade.

"_What do you want Edward, I'm not really in the mood to think to you_" Her thoughts were sharp and her thinking voice was even more unpleasant than usual.

"Well, I'm kinda bored and since you lost the bet," She hissed, what was she? A snake now? No, vampire Edward, vampire and keep going mate "I was wondering if you'd like to visit a favourite restaurant of mine and eat out?" My voice had gone from innocent to plain me. I knew she was beginning to get irritated and I couldn't help but laugh, clutching my waist.

"Edward, that's so thoughtful of you" she was speaking out loud now and she knew Esme could hear. Esme was probably confused out of her wits if she had already finished with Emmet. "Let me just get changed into something more suitable and oh, I'm not paying for any of the meals" She smiled at me and tried to block her thoughts but you didn't need to be Jasper to know she was one angry vampire right now. This act would only last for a few days and then the real Rosalie would start.

She came back down stairs in black skinny jeans ripped at the knees, black heels and a blood red blouse showing off her cleavage. Her hair was whipped up into an elegant bun and she had put on red lipstick. I wasn't interested in what she looked like but she liked the attention from others and knew I hated it. This was supposed to be her forfeit, not mine. I growled and walked to my car.

Once I had shut the door, I saw she and Emmet kiss in their own style before she hopped out the door and in a whiz, she was next to me. "Let's get this show on the road!" she said enthusiastically and I was momentarily confused. One look into her head told me that she was excited for attention but mainly, because I hadn't been into town yet or met anyone.

I had stayed at home and hadn't felt the need to interact with humans so no one knew I was here. Oh dear, I was internally groaning, now I had to show up sometimes and there were going to be rumours in a place forks no doubt. And, people were going to look at us even thought they knew she was dating Emmet. I spun my Volvo around and sped down the road. In no time at all, we were out the restaurant or diner or whatever it was and were seated at table 7.

I looked around memorising peoples w=thoughts with their faces. Two girls sat at the back were my age and were jealous of Rosalie for getting to sit next to me, typical. Already they were trying to find methods to accidently walk into me n=and seduce me, see! This is why I didn't come to town anymore, why did Alice lead me on in this one? The rest of the people were either thinking about money, sex, food or work and they were all pretty average too.

I pulled out Rosalie's chair out of habit and then got seated in mine. Alice hopped around the corner, happy as ever and gave me a wink. She was blocking her thoughts with Taylor Swifts Red, inspired by Rosalie's outfit I was guessing. I kinda had to laugh but that received me several odd looks from the table next to us. She wrote down Rosalie's order for the human that would serve us and Alice being Alice told me to relax and not to bite anything unless it was Rosalie's food. I rolled my eyes at her but reassured her all the same. She was trying to think of something else urgently and her friend Bella popped into her head but Red then dominated her thoughts once again.

Why she was trying to hide Bella from me, I had no idea. I already knew she worked here and had seen through Alice's thoughts as well as her constantly talking about her to me. As far as I knew, she was very pretty, sweet but as clumsy as hell and Alice found it hilarious. Sometimes she would replay her memories for me to see and they were rather funny.

About 5 minutes later, a waitress walked through the door backwards and took a look around the room. She was stunning. She had big brown eyes and was amazingly pale for a human, she almost looked like one of us. Her mahogany hair was long and curled slightly at the bottom and she looked around the room curiously. Then it clicked, this was Bella, Alice's friend.

I then tried to look into her thoughts but oddly I found nothing. This was surprising. I looked further just thinking that something was wrong with me but no, I got nothing. Was there something wrong with her? Rosalie then turned around too and we saw that that she was walking our way. I looked at the food she was holding and I smirked, raising an eyebrow at Rosalie.

She was looking and began talking to Bella. When I looked up at her, she was looking at me and I was entranced by her face. A small blush appeared on her cheek and she looked at her feet obviously trying to cover it from me.

Rosalie and she were talking and she flicked her hair back so she could see me again. I was hit with the amazing smell of freesia and I stiffened immediately. She smelt incredible and I was wondering how Rosalie was coping but then I guess they spent time in school together. Oh crap, I still hadn't replied to Rosalie's introduction.

It was just that this girl was memorizing, wait Edward, focus. "It's nice to meet you Bella" I said nonchalantly like I wasn't obsessed with her already. She seemed to buy it but the look on her face intensified once I'd spoken to her. She took and deep breath and I saw the swirls of air pass through her light pink lips.

She opened them slightly and leaned in and her fragrance got stronger. I had never ever come across a human who smelt this good. "And you, I hope you're feeling settled here and the move wasn't too tiring." She replied softly. Wait, move? That threw me.

"Move?" I asked out loud to allow her to explain.

She nodded to me and got closer again. Wow, those eyes were intense. She spoke again and I got so lost in her voice I almost missed the words. "Alice had said this morning that she was excited because of a new family member." Oh of course, how was I going to explain this to everyone? I needed some sort of quick explanation.

"Oh, well thanks you" I was chuckling inside at the fact I was actually lost for words to Bella, a human. Rosalie quickly gave me an explanation through her head and a nodded to her too quickly for Bella to see. "But I have been here for a while. I just don't attend Forks high school as Esme wanted to try and home school me this year and I had agreed." She looked stunned at this piece of information and her reactions were starting to confuse me. She just nodded but I found mself wishing for her to say something, to hear her voice.

Damn I was glad I was the only mind reader. If Emmet could, well, I would be damned. Bella turned to leave us but managed to catch her left foot on her right. I laughed but was up to catch her before she could fall.

My hand fell around her waist and I spun her round to find her eyes closed. I wanted to look into them once more. "Open your eyes Bella" I said softly as I didn't want to startle her. I was a vampire after all and even if she didn't know this, I was still worried. Her eyelids fluttered open and she looked straight at me. My breath hitched in my throat and I swallowed so I could speak again. "Are you alright?" I was a little concerned.

I probably shouldn't have heard but my abnormal hearing allowed me to hear her mutter "That's a good question." I started shaking from laughter but held it in not wanting her to know I heard and embarrass her. Yet she realised and said a little clearer "I'm fine". She tried to stand up but I had created a snare around her with my arms. Once I realise what she wanted, I let her go and watched her walk out the room.

Wow, I thought. I sat back down thoroughly stunned before I realised I would have to be here every day for the next month. I didn't want to meet Rosalie's eyes but found myself looking at her before I realised it. She had only taken a few bites of the pancake Bella had prepared and her face looked like it was going to explode.

I took a look into her mind and then found that I didn't want to. "Edward?" she asked out loud, "Care to explain what happened there? That's my sister's friend you're hitting on" and then she did burst out laughing. She was just trying to imagine a clumsy human dating a vampire and she couldn't. I knew Rosalie liked Bella though so if I did invite her round it wouldn't be a problem.

Argh! Since when was I going to invite her round and I still hadn't answered Rosalie's question. "It's nothing Rosie, Bella fell so I caught her." I looked into her eyes evenly and tried to pull that statement off with an innocent expression but Rosalie would be Rosalie.

"Whatever Eddie" She teased and then groaned looking back at the pancake.

"Edward" I replied simply but laughed when she swallowed some more pancake. I couldn't stay annoyed when for the next few weeks, she had to do this. And I would get to see Bella.

* * *

**Please review :) Thanks for reading and I really hope you liked this chapter. I know it's quite a long one but any thoughts on it and where you want to the story to go please comment. Thanks **


	4. Date!

BPOV

All I could think about with Edward holding me and me looking into his eyes that evening. I was going to talk with Alice when she visited in the morning but for now I was content. I had felt so happy and shocked and had had a lot of adrenaline running through me when he had touched me. His hand on my waist, if it had gone further, I shuddered with pleasure, wow, I was ridiculous.

I found myself caught up in fantasies involving him that evening which was extremely unlike me but I hoped that I would see him tomorrow. I fell asleep thinking of him and slept very well that night.

Urgh, my alarm! It was the morning, and my routine was about to begin. I started with a cold shower and then ate pop tarts for breakfast. I had spun my hair into a bun and it was really quite elegant for me. Alice should be happy and she couldn't really comment on my clothes so that left the conversation down to one thing-Edward.

I sat down at my table and applied a little bit of eyeshadow to my eyes and blush to my cheeks. I had lightly coated my lips in a soft pink lipstick and was happy with how I looked. I was not Alice or Rosalie but had done alright for me. There was a tap against my door and I walked over to my bed and sat. I didn't need to look to know that it was Alice. I heard a squeal and I laughed. Yep, definitely Alice. She was looking even brighter today, most likely because of the pale green eyeshadow she was wearing-only she could pull that off. I looked up at her and analysed her body language. Yep, it looked like I wasn't the only one who had questions.

Seconds later, she had jumped onto my bed and had mimicked my cross legged position opposite me. "so…" she began as well as laughing at the same time "Edward?". She was wiggling her eyebrows and swirling her hips round. Oh dear, she really had spent too much time with Emmet. I let myself go and the laughter continued as she started doing some very weird movements. This went on only for a while before I realised I wanted to ask my questions.

I sighed and Alice sat down opposite me again. Where to begin. I tapped my fingers on my legs and bit my lip, I really had no clue. Okay, Edward, he said he had been around so why hadn't I seen him? I started with this. Alice merely responded that he didn't like to interact with people and had only recently had a change of heart. I didn't believe her or rather expected that wasn't the real reason but let it go anyway.

Then it came to me. "Alice, what did you mean by a new family member then? He said himself that he'd been around a while and you were definitely mumbling about having someone new join your family." I was expecting to find her startled or at least confused but she looked expectant and composed.

"It's more that I meant that you'd be meeting him today as they have planned on visiting my work place more often" She gave me a wink and smirked before continuing "He would seem a new family member to you but he's not to all of us." She had a point and everything she said was convincing. It just didn't add up.

"So, how come you never even mentioned him to me or included him when you spoke about your family?" My curiosity had got the better of me and I blushed immediately after realising that I may be being rude. I bit my lip again and waited for Alice to get annoyed. She rarely did but I had so many questions.

Alice took a breath and quickly answered, "We're moving soon and wouldn't be here for long. He didn't want or feel the need to get to know anyone here or for anyone to know him for that matter." I nodded but this didn't add up. I also felt a pang in my heart realising I wouldn't be able to see my best friend every day or get to know Edward. "Anyway" her tone was brighter now, "what happened yesterday? You came back into the kitchen looking very flushed to say the least" She had started laughing again knowing that I could never hide the truth for her. I told her everything with her squealing and bouncing up and down at parts. Once I'd finished, it was time to leave and she once again dragged me down the stairs. Her need to drag me everywhere I wouldn't understand. Whether it was in the shops, at school or round our homes, it seemed that I could never move fast enough.

"Alice" I moaned but 5 minutes later we were parked and walking towards the building. "How come they're both coming here for the next month anyway? It doesn't even seem like Rosalie likes pancakes?" Alice's muffled laughter didn't go unnoticed but I didn't questioned it.

She gave a simple answer saying that Rosalie and Edward had agreed to spend more time together and Rosalie decided it should be out in public. Apparently, Edward had one a bet the same day which meant Rosalie had to eat here for a month. It seemed liable but that was it and everything about Alice just seemed liable recently. It was beginning to irritate me but there wasn't much I could do about it. That was just Alice for you.

One hour of dished later, they walked through the door. I was serving an elderly couple lemonades at the time but I felt there presence. Adrenaline rushed through me and I hadn't even spoken to him yet. I sighed and smiled pleasantly at the couple. They thanked me and gave me a tip which I had tried to refuse. It was just lemonade after all. I turned back and walked into the wall. That was wrong- there shouldn't be a wall there. I then noticed a delicious smell- there was no way to describe it except that it smelt of man. I stepped back and looked up, oh shit, I had walked right into Edward who had just turned from the table to the side. "I'm sorry" was all I managed to stutter. He chuckled, touched my shoulder which sent a shock running through me and assured me it was his fault. I looked up at him and noticed how his eyes were a shade darker today, a little weird I know. But, I shook my head at him. It had been me who walked into him after all. He just laughed at my stubbornness before standing aside so I could get back to the kitchen. My heart rate had picked up and that wasn't even half of it, I would have to serve them both in a minute.

Apparently, Mike had watched that whole ordeal as well and he was really starting to get on my nerves. "Need to get glasses Isabella?" was all he had said but it had been enough to force my teeth to grit together and for me to want to punch his stupid face.

Alice came back through the doors with raised eyebrows and we chatted like girls whilst she made more pastry. I worked on filling Rosalie's pie with chicken, leek, potatoes and cheese before placing it in the oven. Exactly 9 minutes later it was out of its case and on a plate ready to be sent out.

Edward wasn't ordering anything again unless maybe he was sharing Rosalie's? I would ask him when I reached their table. I walked out of the doors and checked the pathway to table 6 was clear. I danced around a few people who had just got up but I didn't fall. Smiling at my success, I placed Rosalie's food down and greeted them both with a simple "hi".

"Thanks Bells, this looks great" Rosalie said but again it didn't look like she thought that. I just raised an eyebrow at her before delivering my attention to Edward.

"Are you sure you don't want anything?" I mean it is a bit strange how he doesn't eat out.

"No, I'm fine thanks. I ate only half an hour ago." He smiled at me and again his eyes were shining. Maybe I should trip on purpose. No, that's stupid.

Rosalie suddenly snorted causing me to jump which made Edward laugh. I scowled at him. "What?" he asked innocently, to me or Rosalie I don't know but she answered first.

"He was playing the piano for 3 hours straight this morning and then listened to Debussy for another. He hasn't eaten. Edward" she gave him a sweet smile that seemed a little fake "Surely you want something".

"I'm fine, honestly, Esme made me breakfast and brought it up so..." He smiled smugly but all I could think was that this handsome man played piano and liked Debussy.

"You know Claire de lune?" I asked sceptically but I should have known better.

He gave me a proper grin and answered smugly "One of my all-time favourites, maybe you'd like to come over later and I could show you my music collection?" Wait what!? He was inviting me over. Omigosh, omigosh, I couldn't believe this. I flushed and grinned back nodding.

"That'd be great." I may have answered a little too eagerly as Rosalie snorted again. "Sorry" I then mumbled quietly although I'm not sure what for or who to. Edward was the one who spoke next and although he hadn't blushed, he seemed embarrassed too.

"Alright, so I'll see you at 5:00 then" I nodded to him and then turned without tripping. Get in! A date with my dream man, what could get better. If this was a date then Alice was going to need to give me some tips but who had even said it was? I practically raced into the kitchen to tell Alice.

"Alice?" I was shouting almost and she came over giggling like the little girl inside she was. Of course, Edward probably told her earlier he was going to invite me over. It's not like she had seen he was going to ask then. "Edwardsinvitedmeoverat5andIhavenoideawhattodobutI'msoooexcited!" I breathed out. Mike turned around and just blinked at me whilst Alice seemed to have catched it all. I took a much needed breath in and then focused on controlling my heart rate.

"Bella! This is so exciting. I'm gonna come round yours at 4 and we can get you dressed and done up ready. I mean, do you like him? Like really like him?"

I blushed, I'd only met the guy twice but it still felt like I've known him for my whole life time. I frowned, did I like him but then a smile I couldn't stop spread over my face. I found myself nodding. I had a crush on Edward Cullen, whoa.

The rest of the day passed slowly and I finished at 2. I went home and just lay in my backyard. It wasn't until I saw or rather heard Alice practically screaming my name that I ran in the house. She basically jumped on me and I hugged her back. "Okay," she started and I paid little attention to what she said next as it was just going to be her revealing her plans. I didn't need to ask her for help on kissing him or anything as that wasn't likely to happen so I sat patiently.

She had just straightened my hair and put it in a high ponytail. However, she'd pulled out some strands and created a fringe to shape my face. Again, she'd gone for the smoky eye look and had put a light blush on my cheeks seeming as I had enough natural blush anyway. It was only when I saw what she had picked out for me, I had a problem. She'd pulled out shorts which went just past my thigh, a crop top I never even knew I had and a red cardigan. "No Alice, no way." I shook my head at her knowing I would be way too cold if I wore this. Well, that wasn't my only reason.

She began to plead with me but I didn't listen knowing that she'd get me if I did. I danced over to my wardrobe and decided on a compromise. I'd wear white jeans, a dark blue top with crystals embedded around the neckline and a black cardigan. She nodded and then picked out 2 inch black heels with straps going over my feet. They seemed decent to I skipped into the bathroom to change, excitement and nerves creeping in.

We still had 15 minutes but I couldn't sit still. Alice found me hilarious and with only 5 minutes to go I decided to ask Alice a few more questions about Edward. Turns out, he was amazing at music, liked Biology and had never really showed any interest in girls before this. I asked Alice what she meant and she had said "To put it lightly, he has had plenty of offers but never taken any of them up; let alone invite someone else round" She had winked making me laugh again but I already knew all the family so I didn't have reason to be nervous about them. Unless they thought we were already dating which we may be.

"Come on, let's go!" Alice had jumped excitedly and this confused me.

"Why are you so excited Alice?"

She gave me one word "Jasper" before I told her to say no one. She often went into a little too much detail about her boyfriend and I did not need to know half the stuff about him that I did.

Okay, this is it. Alice pulled up in front of their massive house. It was beautiful and when Alice told me Esme decorated it, I was stunned. I saw him in leaning against the doorway with his crooked smile and felt my heart rate rise again. This was so stupid but I couldn't help smile at myself.


End file.
